Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Trahie par celui qu'elle aime, Hermione part. Mais ses amis mettent tout en oeuvre pour la retrouver et elle leur réserve la plus cruelle des vengeances: elle a totalement refait sa vie...OS. Petit guimauve pour se détendre...


_-Je te hais ! Je te hais, Malefoy, et je ne veux plus jamais, jamais te voir !_

Drago Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut. Comme toutes les nuits depuis trois ans. Comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle était partie.

Elle était partie, emportant avec elle ce parfum sucré, cette peau claire, ces yeux pétillants. Elle était partie en un instant, en furie, emmenant avec elle un morceau de son cœur. Elle était partie pour ne plus jamais revenir. Trois ans. Trois ans de vide sans elle. Elle.

Hermione Granger.

Son nom lui arrachait les entrailles. Ce nom béni et maudit à la fois. Béni, car il l'aimait encore plus que tout, malgré le temps passé sans elle. Maudit, car elle le condamnait à une longue et sinueuse route aux mille tortures permanentes.

Et lui restait. Et il souffrait.

Mais tout était de sa faute après tout. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Drago se redressa dans son lit, nu, et essuya d'un geste nerveux la sueur qui perlait à son front pâle. La lune projetait ses rayons argentés sur le lit aux draps de soie, laissant deviner un corps étendu à ses côtés, endormi. Il eut un rictus dépité. Trois ans à passer ses soirées à se rendre ivre dans les bars avant d'en ramener une créature fort jolie et consentante. Pendant la parodie de l'amour, il fermait les yeux, imaginant que c'était elle. Son corps qui ondoyait sous le sien. Ses lèvres qui frôlaient sa peau. Ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Ses gémissements...ses cris...son orgasme. Et, invariablement, il laissait son prénom s'échapper en un soupir extatique en venant à son tour...

Drago regarda le corps tentateur et, l'air dégoûté, se détourna pour se rendormir le plus loin possible de sa conquête d'un soir.

Mais, comme d'ordinaire, le sommeil tardait à venir. Il repensa, pétri de culpabilité, à ce fameux jour où le monde sorcier avait tout gagné, et où lui avait tout perdu...

_FLASH BACK_

_Il était mort. Voldemort avait enfin consenti bien malgré lui à quitter ce monde. Jamais Drago n'avait autant estimé Potter, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux d'avoir rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix qu'en cet instant, ce matin ensoleillé où deuil et fête se mêlaient en une valse criarde dans Poudlard. Il l'avait vue, elle, dans le parc, être félicitée, adulée, honorée par une foule en délire aux côtés de Potter et Weasley. Il souriait, heureux, et accrocha enfin son regard. Alors qu'elle approchait, fatiguée mais heureuse, le temps s'arrêta pour lui. Presque un an sans la voir. Leur liaison avait duré quelques six mois, le temps qu'ils se jurent un amour éternel. Elle lui avait tout donné, son amour, sa virginité, et seuls les souvenirs de son visage, de son rire, de son corps l'avaient aidé durant cette année loin d'elle. Elle s'arrêta à trois pas de lui, le regardant, lui souriant avec amour. Il le lui rendit bien et, alors qu'il allait s'avancer pour la prendre, enfin, dans ses bras, une tornade rousse du nom de Ginny Weasley déferla sur eux, sautant sur Hermione :_

_-Te revoilà enfiiiiin ! Tu m'as manquéeeeeee !_

_Elle éclata de rire et rendit l'étreinte à sa meilleure amie._

_-Toi aussi, Ginny, tu m'as manquée..._

_-Dragooooo !_

_Elle sauta ensuite sur le blond._

_-Tu es vivant ! Je suis tellement contente !_

_Il se laissa faire, rieur, et Hermione leva un sourcil surpris avant de lancer une remarque qui lui fit perdre instantanément son sourire, à lui :_

_-Eh bien ! Vous avez l'air de vous être bien rapproché au cours de notre absence !_

_-Mais oui, sourit Ginny béate. Il a bien fallu combler le manque n'est-ce pas ? Drago et moi avons couché ensemble, de temps à autre. Juste pour se rassurer, en toute amitié hein...m'en veux pas d'avoir couché avec un Serpentard, Hermione, mais..._

_Hermione s'était figée. Son expression passa du bonheur à la stupeur, de la stupeur au dégoût, du dégoût à la tristesse. Cette tristesse était poignante à voir tandis qu'elle le regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Même la rousse perdit son sourire._

_-Euh...Hermione... ? Tu vas bien ?_

_Drago jura à voix basse. Ginny se tourna vers lui, la moue boudeuse :_

_-Oh, ça va. Je sais que tu m'avais fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, mais Hermione est ma meilleure amie, et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est particulier, non ?_

_Les deux amoureux continuaient de se fixer, l'un désespéré, l'autre comme morte. Ginny, visiblement mal à l'aise, sembla percuter soudain et blêmit._

_-Merde. Écoute...Hermione...je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...je ne savais pas que vous deux...enfin je pensais que c'était du passé..._

_Hermione sembla se reprendre._

_-Désolée ? Pourquoi ? Au contraire, je te remercie. Grâce à toi, au moins, j'aurai l'avantage de paraître moins conne. Cependant, si tu veux t'excuser parce que mon ex-meilleure amie est une sacrée salope et que celui qui m'avait juré de m'épouser et de m'aimer jusqu'à la mort est un enfoiré, tu peux. Mais cela ne servirait à rien._

_Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « adultère » elle s'éloigna pour transplaner avant que Ginny ou Drago aient pu bouger._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Harry Potter, lui, avait été fou de rage en apprenant que celle qu'il aimait l'avait trompé, mais avait fini par pardonner et ils filaient présentement le parfait amour. Ron Weasley, lui, était avec Pansy Parkinson. Et Hermione... ? Elle avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Elle avait semblait-il quitté le monde sorcier pour retourner vivre parmi les Moldus. Potter, en devenant Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et fou de chagrin d'avoir perdu de vue sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, à cause de deux infidèles, avait lancé de grandes recherches pour la retrouver. Sans succès. Il avait même fait fouiller l'Australie, mais ses parents y vivaient toujours, sans que leur fille ne leur ait rendu leurs souvenirs. Il laissait des hommes en surveillance permanente proche du domicile de ceux-ci. Ils étaient la dernière chance de Harry. Et de tous ceux qui aimaient Hermione. Cela faisait trois ans.

.

Le lendemain matin Drago se leva, maussade, avant de congédier la jeune femme qui avait partagé son lit, malgré les yeux doux qu'elle lui faisait. Il se doucha rapidement, ordonna à Snuffy, son elfe de maison, de préparer son petit-déjeuner, puis partit au travail. Au bureau des Aurors.

En arrivant, il trouva le bloc en plein branle-bas de combat. Soudain pleinement éveillé, il se demanda ce qui se passait. Avait-on enfin réussi à interpeller Al Ashir, le mage ensorceleur de tapis volants tueurs en Arabie ? Ou alors, avait-on abattu Hutch Clovergoolde, le Fou à la Baguette de Houx ? Pour une telle effervescence ce ne pouvait être qu'une chose exceptionnelle.

Il pressa le pas et se trouva dans le bureau de Harry, tout aussi énervé que ses collègues, les mains tremblant d'anticipation et d'excitation. Il marchait de long en large, fébrile, dictant un rapport à une plume, lunettes de travers sur son nez, yeux étrangement brillants.

-Organiser le transfert...retour en Angleterre...aujourd'hui même...

-Potter !

Le concerné s'arrêta pour poser son regard sur le blond.

-Malefoy ! C'est merveilleux.

Il prit le parchemin rédigé par la Plume à Papote et la fourra à la patte d'un hibou qu'il attacha ensuite à un paquet de mouchoirs.

-Entendu, arrivé là-bas, tu donnes cette lettre en urgence à Joey Marchez. Compris ? Réponse d'ici un quart d'heure. Va.

Le paquet de mouchoirs se nimba d'une lueur bleue et le Portoloin disparut avec le hibou étonné. Puis, avec un soupir de contentement, Harry se tourna vers Drago et sa bouche se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-On l'a retrouvée, Malefoy !

Celui-ci ne percuta pas.

-On l'a retrouvée ?

-Hermione Granger, voyons !

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement.

-Quoi, Potter ?

-T'as bien entendu, rit le Survivant. Australie...ses parents, évidemment. Nos Aurors sur place l'ont arrêtée et elle va être transférée ici pour qu'on puisse lui parler. Qu'elle soit enfin de retour parmi nous qu'elle sache que malgré les...événements...nous, nous l'aimons toujours.

Drago resta un moment sans réagir et Harry dut claquer des doigts sous son nez, toujours rieur.

-Hermione...revient ?

-T'as tout compris mon pote ! Viens maintenant allons l'attendre en salle 5.

-Salle d'interrogatoire, Potter ?

-Pour éviter qu'elle bouge trop. Au début en tout cas...parce qu'elle ne va pas aimer notre manière d'opérer...néanmoins, si c'est pour qu'elle nous revienne définitivement, je suis prêt à la bousculer un peu de cette manière.

.

Hermione ne comprenait décidément pas et elle avait un peu peur. Cependant, elle restait la femme qui avait été le cerveau du Trio d'Or. Son nom était aussi connu que celui de Ron ou surtout de Harry. Et quand on a vaincu le mage noir le plus terrible au monde, peu de choses nous font peur. Aussi était-ce la colère qui dominait chez elle.

Ce matin-là, emplie d'émotions, elle avait décidé de rompre le dernier lien avec cette guerre. La dernière barrière douloureuse qui lui rappelait des temps durs et difficiles, mais si heureux...avec ses amis, tous. Avec Drago. Avec Ginny.

Elle avait pris un Portoloin vers Melbourne où elle avait découvert après de longues recherches la demeure de ses parents, à côté de leur cabinet dentaire quasi-neuf. Elle avait regardé longuement la pelouse coupée et nette, les rangées de fleurs, la petite fontaine, la piscine, et la grande maison blanche aux volets bleus qui rappelaient la France. Wendell et Monica Welkins semblaient avoir bien intégré leur vie australienne. Inspirant doucement, elle avait avancé d'un pas et enroulé ses doigts autour de la poignée du portail. Puis tout avait été très vite : deux éclairs rouges l'avaient heurtée en même temps et sans même un cri, elle s'était effondrée, stupéfixée. Elle avait vu deux hommes se pencher au-dessus d'elle l'air vaguement inquiets, et elle avait songé avec horreur aux Mangemorts. Mais l'un d'eux avait souri gentiment.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis Mike Daves et voici mon collègue Kyle Mortigann. Nous sommes Aurors, du bureau australien. Désolés pour le maléfice mais nous avons des ordres, Mademoiselle...nous devons absolument vous ramener.

Avec un énième regard triste, Daves lui saisit le bras et les trois transplanèrent.

Ils avaient atterris devant un grand bâtiment gris et abandonné. Mortigann lui avait glissé des menottes aux poignets avant de lever le maléfice et aussitôt, alors qu'ils la traînaient déjà dans l'immeuble gris pour y découvrir le Ministère de la Magie de Sydney, elle se mit à hurler de rage.

-Mais que faites-vous ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Savez-vous qui je suis, bande de sales Aurors de malheur ?

-Navrés, Mademoiselle...

-C'est Madame, pas Mademoiselle, d'abord !

-Si vous y consentez, Madame. Je vous l'ai dit, poursuivit Daves, nous savons qui vous êtes, vous présentons nos profonds respects et avons des ordres.

-Et quels ordres impliquent le fait de traîner une héroïne de guerre dans vos bureaux comme une vulgaire criminelle, menottes aux mains ?

-Les menottes sont faites pour que vous évitiez de fuir, Mademoiselle.

-Madame !

-Madame, pardon. Et nous, nous avions l'ordre depuis la fin de la guerre et votre disparition du monde sorcier anglais de surveiller la demeure de vos parents pour vous y interpeller. Nous devons vous faire retourner en Angleterre, auprès de Monsieur Potter, leur chef des Aurors. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

Folle de rage, elle se laissa malgré elle emmener dans une petite salle confortable ornée de plantes vertes et de canapés où un chacun se plia devant elle dans un ballet agaçant :

-Thé ou café ?

-Biscuits, Mademoiselle ?

-MADAME !

-Avez-vous assez froid ? Assez chaud ?

-Désirez-vous de la lecture, Mademoiselle ?

-Le prochain qui m'appelle Mademoiselle je lui colle ma main sur la joue.

-Voulez-vous de quoi vous occuper ?

-Les toilettes sont ici, si vous le désirez.

-Dois-je ouvrir la ventilation Mademoiselle ?

-MADAME !

-Aïe !

-Ah, mais j'avais prévenu hein !

-D'autre thé, Made...heu...Madame ?

Après deux bonnes heures, une grande femme, le cheveu court et le regard noir, vint la chercher et lui colla un peigne dans les mains avant de l'agripper solidement par le bras en lui lançant un regard dissuasif.

Trente secondes plus tard, le peigne et les deux femmes disparaissaient dans une lumière bleue.

Harry et Drago se regardaient, fébriles, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir ainsi qu'une voix furieuse :

-Non, mais lâchez-moi à la fin ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous, brute épaisse !

Silence, vint une réponse morose.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et une armoire à glace qui devait être de sexe féminin apparut, tirant à bout de bras une jeune femme brune aux yeux orageux, vêtue d'une courte mais coûteuse robe et de chaussures plates aussi coûteuses sans doute. L'armoire la poussa à s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de Harry et Drago avant de quitter la pièce. La brunette posa des mains menottées et tremblantes sur la table. Personne ne savait apparemment par où commencer.

-Potter. Malefouine.

Le ton était glacial et sans émotions aucune, mais les deux hommes flanchèrent. Harry était sincèrement blessé. Jamais son amie ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Pour son collègue ce fut pire. Malefouine. Même pas Malefoy, non, mais Malefouine. Il eut presque envie de pleurer.

-Hermione, chuchota Harry d'une voix larmoyante.

-Potter, dit-elle d'un ton condescendant, je ne doute pas que pour procéder à mon arrestation, tu dois avoir de sacrés arguments que je meurs d'envie d'entendre, sans aucun doute. Mais avant toute chose, enlève ces fichues menottes si tu veux aller où que ce soit avec moi. Être arrêtée sur ton ordre, me voir ôter ma baguette magique, et être insultée par des sous-fifres qui ne connaissent même pas mon état civil, et ce, juste au moment où j'allais enfin retrouver ma famille, c'est déjà assez humiliant. Alors ôte ces menottes.

Harry s'empressa de s'exécuter. Et se ratatina dans sa chaise sous le regard perçant de sa sœur de cœur.

-Alors ? Enchaîne Potter. J'ai une vie, moi.

Ex sœur de cœur, plutôt.

-Hermione, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour toute cette mascarade, mais c'était nécessaire pour te ramener...

-Me ramener où ?

-Mais enfin ! Ici, en Angleterre !

-Je vis déjà en Angleterre Potter. Tu es apparemment très bien renseigné.

Harry rougit violemment et déglutit avant de se reprendre.

-Où étais-tu après la guerre ? Je t'ai cherché ! Nous t'avons cherché !

-Je me suis éloignée et si j'ai bien compris, tu abuses de ton pouvoir pour régler des comptes personnels, siffla-t-elle froidement en plissant les yeux et penchant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ?

-Je croyais que c'était évident.

-Moi, j'ai pardonné.

-Toi tu n'as ni fierté, ni honneur.

Il étaient tous deux enragés à présent. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux tandis que Drago tentait de se faire tout petit.

-Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de parler à Ginny, ou à Drago, déclara Harry.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Parce que à chaque fois que je te voyais, je ne penserais pas à elle ? Parce que à chaque fois que je voyais les Weasley, cela ne me rappellerait pas que leur famille a une cadette ? Parce que si je restais pour fréquenter les Serpentards que je sais que tu fréquentes maintenant, je ne penserais pas à lui ?

Elle montra du pouce un Drago blême, à la mâchoire contractée.

-Parce que j'aurais assistée aux réunions entre famille et amis, et que de les savoir ensemble dans une même pièce me briserait le cœur ? Parce que j'aurais dû sourire à vos enfants à venir en omettant de rajouter ce que je pense de leur mère ? Parce que j'aurais été la femme cocue partout et en toutes circonstances ? Parce que cela m'aurait déchiré ? Vivre loin de vous tous me permet au moins de refréner mes envies de meurtre !

-Alors, après tout ce temps, tu en veux toujours à Ginny et à Drago ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Harry : j'ai un sens appuyé de la fierté. S'ils me connaissaient aussi bien qu'ils le disaient, qu'ils le juraient, ils auraient dû savoir que jamais je n'aurais cautionné cela. Le pire, c'est que cela s'est passé pendant que nous, nous risquions nos vies pour eux ! On chassait les Horcruxes pour avoir un avenir et vaincre Voldemort, et voilà les remerciements que l'on en a eu ! Alors, à présent, j'ai refait ma vie, loin de vous tous, tant mieux. Mais je ne pardonne ni n'oublie.

Les deux jeunes hommes la fixaient avec tristesse.

-Alors, tu...

Drago passa outre le regard noir de Hermione.

-Tu ne reviendras pas ?

-Ne reviendras pas où ? Me vautrer entre tes draps ? Certainement pas, Malefoy.

Elle se leva froidement et regarda Harry.

-Tu m'as enlevé. Je dois rentrer à présent. Mon mari et ma fille vont s'inquiéter.

C'est alors que les deux Aurors remarquèrent la bague, en or fin, qui ornait l'un des doigts graciles de la jeune femme. Harry blanchit soudain, et Drago parut au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Tu...tu es mariée ? Et tu as...une fille ?

Hermione secoua ses boucles brunes, agacée.

-Oui, évidemment. Ce n'est plus Granger à présent. Reprenez-vous bordel ! Je n'ai pas annoncé que j'allais mourir non plus !

Harry serra fortement la table entre ses doigts.

-Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Il se nomme Lio Flint. Sang-pur. Rentier. Et accessoirement père de ma fille de huit mois, Haremene.

Drago se reprit peu à peu. C'était impossible. Pas sa Hermione, son amour. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça. Une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête rajouta : oh que si elle a pu. Elle en avait tous les droits.

-Je connais Lio. C'est un cousin éloigné de cet idiot de Marcus.

-M'aurait étonné que tu ne le critiques pas, siffla Hermione.

-LA FERME !

Drago sauta sur ses pieds et frappa la table avec force. Hermione ne broncha pas et le regarda avec un mélange de colère, de peur et de joie sadique. Elle profitait bien de son petit effet.

-Putain, Hermione, je t'ai attendu ! J'ai attendu que tu te calmes, que tu reviennes ! Je t'ai cherché ! J'ai été et je reste l'homme de tes meilleurs souvenirs, je...

-L'homme de mes meilleurs souvenirs, vraiment ? Lio chéri, je ne savais pas que tu prenais du Polynectar pour devenir mon pire ennemi.

-Ton pire ennemi, ah ? Je ne dors plus depuis que tu n'es plus là, je ne vis plus, je ne respire plus, la culpabilité me ronge, c'est toi que je veux ! Où sont passés tes principes, hein ? On s'était promis des choses ! Tu n'as pas le droit de briser nos espoirs, nos rêves, de délaisser tes amis et de laisser l'homme de ta vie pour une banale rancœur !

-Banale ? Banale ? C'est toi qui est banal Malefoy et la chose la plus stupide que j'aie faite de ma vie a été de te succomber. Bien loin cette époque ! Pour nos promesses, tu as raison : je n'avais pas le droit de les briser. Mais toi non plus, tu n'avais pas le droit, et si tu t'étais tenu à ça, aujourd'hui, ce serait toi mon mari et le père de ma fille, comme nous nous l'étions promis !

-Putain, Hermione ! Comment as-tu pu refaire ta vie en trois ans ? S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance !

-Ta chance est passée. Harry, dit-elle froidement en se tournant. Je dois vraiment y aller. Je vais te laisser l'adresse du Manoir Flint mais je t'en prie, si tu dois à nouveau me voir, essaye d'avoir une bonne excuse, et ne t'amuse surtout pas à envoyer tes petits chiens me menotter, et ne tente pas d'arranger les pots cassés de mon ex.

Elle sortit sans un regard de plus, laissant Harry profondément triste et Drago le cœur brisé. Dans le couloir, elle vit soudain une tête rousse s'approcher.

-Hermione... ?

-Ron !

Le grand rouquin s'arrêta, stupéfait, puis un sourire énorme prit place sur son visage.

-La rumeur était donc vraie...tu es de retour !

Il s'approcha en trois bonds immenses et la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Avec un petit rire, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Il s'éloigna un peu en tenant toujours ses mains.

-Oui, j'imagine que tu as entendu que Potter m'a arrêté juste pour arranger le coup avec Malefoy...

Il grimaça.

-Putain. Oh Hermione, tu m'as tant manqué...mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir tu sais. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre ma sœur et lui...je suis désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué vous avez tous fait les frais pour ce salaud, en fait. Je ne peux pas pardonner à Harry vu le sale coup qu'il m'a fait cependant.

-Viens. On peut sans doute aller se promener ? Il fait beau...

-Avec plaisir.

Ils quittèrent le Ministère en ignorant royalement les chuchotements et les œillades étonnées et se trouvèrent dans Londres, où Ron l'invita à boire un café dans un bar.

-Je suis Auror, expliqua le roux en touillant sa tasse. Je travaille donc avec les deux autres...et puis...je vais me marier.

-Génial ! Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-Pansy Parkinson...ne fais pas cette tête ! Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir avec un Flint...

Ils rirent.

-Pansy me parle souvent de toi, tu sais...vous vous êtes rapprochées durant la guerre. Je suis au courant. Elle voulait t'avoir comme demoiselle d'honneur avec Luna et Ginny, mais...je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas...

Il semblait anxieux et elle lui sourit.

-J'ai coupé définitivement les ponts avec Harry ou Drago, mais je serais très heureuse de revoir Pansy. Et d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur...à condition de ne pas être obligée de parler à Ginny...et je serais ravie de revoir Luna, bien entendu...

-Oui, elle sort avec Neville...

-Magnifique !

-Oui. Le mariage a lieu dans quatre mois au Terrier. Écoute, si nous allions voir Pansy ? Elle est journaliste de mode à la Gazette...

-Bien sûr...

Ron paya leurs boissons et ils transplanèrent vers les locaux du journal sorcier. Pansy faillit s'évanouir en revoyant son amie, lui réitéra sa demande pour le mariage, et posa sa journée pour aller passer du temps avec son fiancé et Hermione.

-Et avec ton mari, cela se passe bien, ma chérie ?

Hermione, attablée au Chaudron Baveur avec eux pour déjeuner, grimaça.

-Bien entendu, je n'en ai rien dit à Harry et Drago, mais...notre couple bat sérieusement de l'aile en ce moment. Nous pensons même au divorce, pour te dire l'arrivée de ma fille a bouleversé ses certitudes...et il me trompe, je le sais...mais enfin peu importe.

-Comment se fait-il que tu réagisses si bien envers ses infidélités ?

Pansy sembla pantoise. Elle rejeta une mèche sombre derrière ses oreilles.

-J'adore Lio, c'est vrai. On s'est mariés à la hâte, moi pour oublier Drago et lui pour oublier le décès de sa femme dans un accident de balais...mais l'amitié ne colle pas dans une union de la sorte. Je le vois comme un grand frère et je sais que lui me voit comme une petite sœur. On se soutient, tu vois, et cela aurait pu durer longtemps...mais voilà, Haremene est née et nous n'étions pas vraiment prêts à être parents...surtout que nous ne sommes pas, ou plus, amoureux. On aime notre fille, mais nous nous séparons pour éviter de le faire quand elle sera en âge de comprendre...et d'en souffrir plus encore. Et puis, je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux, rit-elle. Il y a quelque temps qu'il fréquente une certaine Maorie. Alors...cela dit, il pourra m'accompagner au mariage et jouer parfaitement les petits époux modèles devant les autres.

-Hermione, éclata de rire Pansy, tu es vraiment trop...Serpentard.

-Vengeresse, corrigea Hermione avec un grand sourire éclatant.

.

Drago finit d'arranger ses manchettes en se regardant dans le miroir avec tristesse. Aujourd'hui était le mariage de Pansy et Ron. À chaque fois qu'un mariage, une naissance, un événement avait lieu, il était horrifié de devoir y participer. Cela lui faisait trop songer à ce qui aurait pu se passer dans une relation avec son Hermione. Leur mariage, leurs enfants...cela aurait été trop beau.

Une femme brune, d'une grande beauté, magnifique dans sa robe gris souris, s'avança prestement vers lui sur ses hauts talons et lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque. Il se retint de grimacer. Astoria Greengrass était sa nouvelle toquade. Depuis des années qu'elle le voulait, il n'avait jamais cédé. Puis, le soir du jour où Hermione était réapparu pour lui piétiner le cœur avant de s'évaporer de nouveau, il avait trop bu, et s'était enfin laissé aller à ses belles mains avides. Quatre mois de liaison. Du jamais vu depuis Hermione. Astoria était du sang le plus pur, était belle et riche. Du coup, le monde sorcier attendait l'annonce officielle de leur mariage, certain que la pulpeuse créature avait définitivement effacé l'image de Hermione Granger Flint dans son esprit. Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde le voulait, s'y attendait. Hermione ne reviendrait pas. Astoria était bonne au lit et, malgré son intelligence médiocre, paraderait à merveille à son bras. Il se retourna et l'embrassa. Elle dit doucement,

-Tu es magnifique Drago. Je t'aime.

Il étouffa un soupir ennuyé et parvint à répondre,

-Toi aussi ma chère.

-Narcissa, ton adorable mère, me disait hier au thé que je ferais une superbe Lady Malefoy.

-Elle n'a pas tort, avoua-t-il.

-Tout le monde est au courant de notre relation. Il est temps que tu te maries, que tu ais un héritier. Je peux remplir ce rôle.

-Sans aucun doute, répondit-il avec ironie alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur son corps. Et nous n'avons pas le temps de faire l'amour. Nous devons y aller. Je suis le témoin de Pansy.

Il se libéra, ignorant son air déçu, et ils sortirent du Manoir pour transplaner.

Le Terrier se révéla être bondé de monde et Astoria agrippa son bras pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était sa propriété exclusive. Ils saluèrent Harry et Ginny, Neville et Luna, puis des personnes diverses et variées dont la famille des promis.

Enfin la cérémonie débuta. Ron, rouge d'anticipation, vint se placer face au mage de cérémonie, dans une tenue blanche rehaussée d'or. Les témoins, Harry et Drago, se placèrent à leur tour et l'on attendit la mariée qui ne tarda pas à arriver au bras de son père ému, magnifique dans sa robe ivoire. Mais les yeux de Drago glissèrent sur Pansy pour se diriger sur les trois demoiselles d'honneur, vêtues de blanc et rouge. Luna, au milieu, souriait d'un air absent. À sa droite, la flamboyante Ginny, ventre tendu par six mois de grossesse. Et à sa gauche...

.

Hermione était arrivée de bonne heure au Terrier, où des cris de joie sauvages l'avaient accueillie. Elle était passée dans les bras de chacun, mais s'était éclipsée à l'étage lorsque Harry, surpris et ému, s'était avancé pour la saluer. Elle ignora son air profondément blessé et se dirigea vers la suite de la mariée aménagée pour l'occasion grâce à un procédé magique. Elle avait sauté dans les bras de Pansy, câliné Luna et tourné le dos à une Ginny foudroyée. Celle-ci était parvenue à reprendre ses esprits et l'avait appelée.

-Hermione...

-Pour toi, ce sera Madame Flint, s'exclama la concernée avec sécheresse laissant un blanc dans la pièce qu'elle combla en retournant vers Pansy.

Depuis, plus d'une fois, Ginny avait tenté de lui parler, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, en vain. Et alors qu'elle s'avançait derrière la sublime épousée, tête haute, elle ne jeta pas un regard à Drago qui, elle le savait, la dévorait des yeux.

La cérémonie dura longtemps et s'acheva ensuite sur un baiser tendre des jeunes Monsieur et Madame Weasley cadets. On se dirigea vers le chapiteau pour le repas et là, horreur.

À la table des mariés, avaient été placés Harry et Ginny, Neville et Luna, Drago et Astoria et elle-même ainsi que Lio qui l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de s'asseoir. Lio avait évidemment accepté le petit jeu. À présent ses yeux pétillaient. Les mariés s'assirent avec tout le bonheur du monde suintant de leurs yeux, Harry et Ginny étaient gênés, Luna et Neville étaient ravis et, si Astoria tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de son amant, celui-ci paraissait résolument de mauvaise humeur. Une tablée singulière.

-Comment vas-tu depuis le temps, Hermione ?

-Bien, Neville, merci. Je crois que tu ne connais pas Lio, mon époux...Lio chéri, voici Neville, un très bon ami...

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main de bonne grâce et entreprirent aussitôt de discuter, alors que Lio laissait visiblement sa main s'abattre sur la cuisse de sa femme. La mâchoire de Drago se contracta dangereusement et Harry lui envoya un regard affolé.

-Hermione ?

-Ginny.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, la brune glaciale et la rousse rosissant.

-Écoute...ce n'est pas l'endroit de parler de ça mais...je suis désolée et tu me manques.

-Au grand étonnement de la tablée silencieuse, Hermione offrit un sourire ravissant à sa cadette.

-Je sais. Excuses acceptées. Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée.

Et d'un même mouvement, les deux femmes se jetèrent dessus pour s'étreindre. Autour de la table on respira, et les visages ravis des convives, hormis Astoria agacée et Drago furieux, mirent du baume au cœur de Hermione. Aussitôt, en bonnes pipelettes, les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent dans une description passionnée de leurs vies respectives.

Drago était fou de rage. À lui, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, et elle excusait Ginevra Weasley ? Il était blessé, déçu, mis à l'écart, et Astoria claquait de la langue avec impatience, réclamant qu'il s'occupe d'elle au lieu de mâcher d'un air sombre, le cœur meurtri.

À la fin du repas, Hermione se leva, prétextant se dégourdir les jambes en se promenant dehors alors que le bal commençait. Elle s'éloigna du Terrier pour marcher le long des bois, pensive. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l'herbe derrière elle, et se retourna au moment où Drago Malefoy lui saisissait les poignets.

-C'est quoi ce plan foireux, hurla-t-il.

-Quoi ? Lâche-moi...

-Que fais-tu ici ? Avec ton putain de mari ?

-Surveille tes paroles, siffla-t-elle enragée en cherchant sans succès de se dégager. Pansy et Ron m'ont invité à leur mariage comme demoiselle d'honneur. J'ai accepté...et Lio était invité aussi. Ma fille est chez ses parents.

-Tu veux me rendre fou ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression que cela te dérangeait. Va coucher avec Greengrass et laisse-moi.

-Tu as pardonné à Ginny ses écarts !

-Et ? C'est mon droit !

-Tu ne m'as pas pardonné, à moi !

-C'est mon droit aussi ! Laisse-moi !

-Non ! Et trouve une meilleure excuse que « c'est mon droit » !

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

-Bien maintenant tu en as !

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

-Bien ! J'ai pardonné à Ginny dans l'espoir que tu souffres, d'accord ! Et si j'en crois ta petite comédie j'ai tapé droit dans le mille !

-Pourquoi ?

-Peu importe ! Tu souffriras comme moi, j'ai souffert...il est beau mon mari hein ? Et gentil, généreux, intelligent...jaloux ?

-Oui ! Je devrais être à sa place, être celui qui te caresse, qui te fais rire, celui qui bordes ta fille, celui qui t'as offert mon nom, celui qui te regarde dormir, qui t'emmène en vacances en amoureux, celui qui te chérit, celui qui te fait l'amour et celui qui te regarde vieillir, celui qui te console et sèche tes larmes, celui qui t'engueule parce que tu bois dans ma tasse préférée, celui qui t'aime et qui est aimé en retour de toi ! Parce que Hermione, oui, je t'aime !

Elle le regarda, abasourdie, et rétorqua.

-Et bien, tu n'es pas à sa place. Tu n'es pas celui qui me caresse, ni qui me fais rire. Tu ne bordes pas ma fille, tu ne m'as pas offert ton nom. Tu ne me regardes pas dormir ni ne m'emmènes en vacances en amoureux. Tu ne me chéris pas. Tu ne me fais pas l'amour. Tu ne me regardes pas vieillir. Tu ne me consoles pas ni ne sèches mes larmes. Tu ne m'engueules pas parce que je bois dans ta tasse préférée.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Mais tu pourrais l'être. Tu pourrais l'être Drago, parce que tu m'aimes, et que malgré que j'ai voulu te haïr pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait, je ne peux pas. Et je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime follement. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement brisé par les chants d'oiseau et la brise légère.

-Tu...

Il ne parvint pas à trouver ses mots. C'était trop beau pour être réel. Elle mit fin à sa réflexion en l'embrassant. Avec passion. Avec fougue. Avec tendresse. Avec amour.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois depuis des années dans l'herbe verte proche du sous-bois. C'était le meilleur cadeau qu'ils eurent reçus de leur vie. La renaissance de leurs corps et de leurs âmes...

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au Terrier main dans la main, la foule entière les attendait. Ron lança son poing en l'air en hurlant,

-OUI !

Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à crier de joie en applaudissant. Harry et Ginny valsaient, Ron sautillait sur place, Pansy et Luna riaient aux éclats, Lio vint les féliciter au grand étonnement de Drago, Astoria fondit en larmes, les parents Weasley se câlinaient, ceux de Pansy avaient les yeux ronds, les jumeaux Weasley planifiaient déjà les farces à faire au nouveau couple, Xenophilius Lovegood partit en courant près de la rivière pour prévenir les Boullus Goulus de la nouvelle, Percy se scandalisait de si peu de retenue, et la fête reprit.

.

_UN AN PLUS TARD_

Les jeunes mariés se réveillèrent le lendemain de la cérémonie avec un câlin mutuel. Et aussi, alertés par les pleurs de Scorpius, âgé de deux mois. Hermione geignit.

-Tu y vas, amour ?

-Non, marmonna Drago.

-Pardon ? Ton fils pleure et tu n'y vas pas ?

-C'est le tien aussi. Haremene rentre de chez Lio aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Bien que tu l'aies adoptée, elle aime lui rendre visite, tu sais. Même si elle sait qu'il n'est pas son père. Et il faut que je passe voir Gin' et Harry aussi.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas, garce.

-Pansy ne cesse de me répéter que j'aurais dû finir à Serpentard.

-Pansy a amplement raison.

-Pfff. J'y vais.

Drago la laissa se lever à contre-cœur pour aller voir leur fils et songea à l'aveu de sa femme qui l'avait rendu fou de rage et de joie quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était étonné que Haremene lui ressemblait avec ses yeux gris et ses raides cheveux blonds.

Ainsi donc, Hermione prenait parfois du Polynectar pour finir chez lui la nuit pour faire l'amour, à défaut d'autre chose, lorsqu'il lui manquait trop ? Et Haremene, un accident il est vrai, était sa fille ?

Drago laissa un sourire jouer sur ses fins traits alors que son épouse revenait de la chambre du bébé. Il ne lui en voulait pas, cela non. Apprendre que la petite fille était sienne l'avait retourné. Il sentit Hermione se recoucher près de lui et, avec un sourire encore plus large, laissa sa main vagabonder jusqu'à la taille de la jeune femme qui étouffa un rire.

La vie commençait bien...


End file.
